Hanya Ingin Kenal
by Frozen Deer
Summary: Minseok si poker queen yang dunia terserah dirinya sendiri harus berhadapan dengan orang yang selalu tidak ditanggapinya. Luhan x Xiumin. A LuMin EXO fic. GS!, OOC.


Hanya Ingin Kenal

**Warning : **GS! For Xiumin, OOC

_(+1k words)_

* * *

.

Minseok sedang menepi di halte bus yang kebetulan sekali agak jauh dari letak sekolahannya. Rinai hujan yang deras mengguyur kota Seoul dengan kejinya. Tidak memikirkan perasaan Minseok yang benar-benar letih dan ingin segera pergi ke pulau kapuk kesayangannya.—_Ah, betapa inginnya Minseok merasakan empuknya kasur barunyaa._

Sebenarnya, Kim Minseok seorang yeoja berperawakan mungil dan rambut hitam legam jatuh sampai pinggang bak air terjun itu sebagai murid yang keluar dari sekolah paling terakhir pada hari ini. Karena, Ya Tuhan, guru gendut berkumis persegi yang _thick _itu menyuruh Minseok untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengumpulkan data diri anak-anak di kelasnya. Dasar, guru yang lupa tanggung jawabnya!

Untungnya juga langit hari ini _sangat bersahabat_ jadinya ia terjebak hujan deras sendirian di bawah naungan halte sepi. Sangat sepi, dan temannya hanya tetesan air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi.

"Aahh!" geram Minseok.

Dia paling tidak bisa sendirian, karena dia benci hal itu, _entah mengapa_. Tapi wajar, kan?

Walaupun Minseok diakui dan mengakui dirinya sebagai murid pendiam, tidak banyak omong, dan memasang ekspresi sekenanya. Tapi Kim Minseok paling tidak bisa harus sendirian.

"Wahai langit yang baik, tolong, berhentilah menangis dan membasahi bumiku tercinta. Kasihanilah kami para rakyat jelata …" dan Minseok memang _childish_ masih menganggap hujan adalah tangisan dari langit.

_**JEDGERRR!**_

Mungkin doa Minseok tidak didengar oleh langit, melainkan hanya direspon dengan bentakan berupa bunyi gelegar petir yang membuat jantungnya hampir loncat dari tempatnya.

"Loh, Minseok."

Minseok menoleh mendapati tubuh pemuda dengan surai cokelat terang baru saja menutup payungnya. Itu Xi Luhan, anak yang belajar di sebelah kelas Minseok dan selalu mendapat predikat siswa berprestasi dari guru-guru —

"Loh, kamu …, ketua osis?"

— dan juga ketua organisasi kesiswaan di sekolah.

Luhan tersenyum ramah kepada Minseok.

"Kamu belum pulang?"

Minseok _rolling eyes_ secara terang-terangan di depan Luhan, "Mata kamu gak bermasalah, kan? Dan masih bisa lihat badan aku ada disini. Itu tandanya aku belum pulang, _cerdas_." Jawab Minseok.

Luhan masih menanggapinya dengan tersenyum ramah. Ya, dia tahu persis sifat Minseok yang _to the point_ dan gak suka basa-basi, jadi dia berusaha memaklumi gadis itu— bukan sih, semua orang juga.

"Lah, kamu disini mau ngapain? Berteduh? Kan kamu punya payung, ngapain berteduh?"

"Aku mau pulang naik bus. Hujannya terlalu deras, payungku udah beberapa kali mau terbang gara-gara anginnya terlalu kencang."

Minseok manggut-manggut. Dan Luhan masih tersenyum manis.

"Tapi kayanya kamu lebih baik jalan kaki aja pulangnya." Timpal Minseok.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudmu?"

Decakan kesal terdengar di telinga Luhan, "Masih tanya maksudku? Ya, aku suruh kamu buat pulang, ninggalin halte ini, jalan kaki pake payung kamu. Soalnya bus nya udah dua jam aku nungguin gak dateng-dateng."

Mulut Luhan berubah jadi bentuk bundar, "Ohh, … ya ampun, Minseokkie, kamu itu ternyata bisa _care_ juga ya sama orang lain."

Tatapan mata Minseok berubah sinis itu tertuju kearah Luhan, "Ihh, gak usah kepedean ya _ketos_!"

"Eh, bener lho. Buktinya kamu nyuruh aku pulang dan ngasih info kalau bus nya gak dateng-dateng. Secara gak langsung, kamu itu nyuruh aku pulang biar gak bernasib sama kaya kamu. Peduli banget kamu sama aku, Minseokkie." Timpal Luhan dengan nada menggoda.

Minseok berpikir, _kok bisa gitu ya?_

Padahal gak ada niatan di hati Minseok buat perhatian sama Luhan. Entah kenapa mulutnya ngomong sendiri kaya gitu. Dan Minseok paling gak bisa ngontrol tubuhnya, jadilah pribadi yang sekenanya dan seenaknya aja terkuar dari dalam tubuh Minseok.

"Tapi,, _sorry_, … aku gak bisa pulang." Minseok tidak membalas, melainkan menatap sepatu kets yang terpasang di kedua kakinya. "_Remember,_ kalau anginnya bisa nerbangin _the only one umberella_ yang aku punya saat ini."

"Oh, gitu ya …" balas Minseok cuek.

Hening.

Luhan berdehem memecah keheningan.

"_By the way_, kamu lucu juga ya." Kata Luhan, berusaha memancing Minseok dalam sebuah pembicaraan— walau Luhan tahu beresiko perdebatan. Tapi yang dipancing malah gak mau makan umpannya alias tidak menanggapi.

Dengan otak encernya Luhan gak akan kehabisan akal dong. "Tuh, lucu banget. Kalau lagi diem masang muka poker, gak ada ekspresi. Tapi di dalam hati kamu ada sesuatu yang pengin aku tebak-tebak apa isinya."

Minseok tertawa kecil, "_Paan sih_?"

Luhan mendekatkan sedikit tubuhnya mendekati Minseok, "Eh, seriusan _tauk_! Kamu itu susah banget buat dibaca, mau cari tahu kamu itu lagi seneng atau _badmood_ itu susah banget, karena mukamu cuma masang ekspresi poker tiap hari. Kamu pasti udah sering denger anak-anak sering ngejauhin kamu gara-gara kamu itu dingin, dan udah masa bodo sama kamu kaya kamu masa bodo sama mereka. Nah, mungkin aku satu-satunya orang yang pengin gak masa bodo ke kamu."

Air muka Minseok melunak. Ia menunduk demi menyembunyikan perubahan ekspresinya dari Luhan dengan bantuan rambut panjangnya.

"Aku tahu kok kamu bakalan gak nanggepin karena, ya … terlalu masa bodo sama dunia. Tapi menurutku kamu itu enggak poker, tapi kamu itu merasa harus melakukan hal yang penting dan _say no to_ basa-basi. Betul, kan? Pokoknya kamu itu orang yang seenaknya kamu sendiri. Bagus sih, kamu selalu dalam zona nyamanmu. Tapi sekali-kali liat kamu merona karena malu mungkin kamu keliatan lebih cantik, atau kalau lagi senyum gitu. Ahh, betapa pengennya mimpi itu jadi kenyataan."

Minseok tetap diam, tak menanggapi. Kakinya berayun-ayun. Sementara Luhan masih menatap Minseok lekat dengan rasa _excited_ yang meluap-luap di dadanya.

"Nih, ya, … aku jujur, aku pengen nyoba sehari kaya kamu yang sekenanya. Entah kenapa, sekarang, dadaku rasanya panas banget dan jantungku berdegup kencang banget. Terus aku ngerasa _happy_ banget di sebelah kamu."

Minseok menggeleng kecil, "Hmm, kaya di novel aja."

Tangan Luhan menggenggam erat jemari Minseok yang digunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya. "Enggak! Aku bener-bener serius!" Luhan berhenti.

Terjadi jeda waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya Minseok memutuskan untuk menoleh, melihat Luhan dengan mimic serius.

"Kalau di novel itu pertanda jatuh cinta," Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Apa iya di dunia nyata juga kaya gitu?"

Sejenak mata Minseok dan Luhan bertemu. Membuat hal aneh yang Luhan rasakan juga dirasakan oleh Minseok. Kemudian dengan kasar Minseok menepis tangan Luhan dan memangku kedua tangannya di atas paha. Pandangannya ia buang ke arah lain yang penting bukan ke Luhan.

"Kok makin kesini makin jauh ngomongnya?"

"Karena jauh di lubuk hatiku aku pengen kenal kamu lebih dalam."

Minseok merasa dalam mode _freeze_ karena pernyataan Luhan. _Hah, apa tadi? Pengen mengenalku lebih dalam,, apa gak salah?_ Pikir Minseok.

"Jadi, boleh ya?"

Betapa Luhan melonjak kegirangan bahkan sampai lompat dari bangku halte. Imej wibawanya hilag sudah dengan teriakan-teriakan senang yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dadanya berdegup gemetar tiap kali mengingat bagaimana Minseok mengangguk malu-malu tadi. Hingga tanpa sadar Luhan merengkuh Minseok masuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

.

_**All I know is we said 'hello'**_

_**I just want to know you better now**_

_**I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_._

_"Everything Has Changed" —Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran._

_._

* * *

_ide cerita dapet dari lagunya mbak Taylor Swift yang "Everything Has Changed". lagu yang ngena apalagi bagian yang "aku pengen mengenalmu lebih baik, kenal kamu lebih baik, kenal lamu lebih baik sekarang" aww;;_;;_

_tertanda, frozen deer^^_


End file.
